Naruto Jungle Fury Orange Ranger
by Crescent Soul
Summary: On the way to Hinata Hyuga's 10th birthday party Naruto, his parents, and twin sister were walking.When Naruto got sucked into a black hole and lands in the Pai Zhuq Academy, he trains for three years and train two more years with Masters Hippo and Eagle. The rangers gets help by a new ranger. Naruto is back to his world where Daishi possess Orochimaru. Pairing NarutoxHarem.


**This is a NarutoxPower Rangers Jungle Fury Crossover and a challenge issued by jbana21 and the cedit for the idea of the challenge goes to jbana21.**

* * *

**Konoha's Main Road- Going Towards The Hyuga ClanCompound (Naruto's Dimensions)**

**-Konoha's Main Road-**

On the main road of the Hidden Leaf Village we find family of four going towards the Hyuga Clancompound for Hinata Hyuga's 10th birthday. The older blonde male of the group is a fairly tall, fair-skinned man who on more than one occasion has been compared with his son in terms of physical appearance; both have bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. He also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. According to Jiraiya, he was considered to be very handsome. His normal attire consisted of a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a leaf green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. After becoming Hokage, he started wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, decorated by orange flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" (四代目火影, _Yondaime Hokage_) written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin, orange rope. His name is Minato the Yondaime Hokage. He is about 5'10".

Next to him is his wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. She is about 5'4". Tsunade pointed out that Kushina was a woman well-known for her beauty. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair — a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan — with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She generally wore the same outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouses have been depicted in slate blue as well as white while the dresses have ranged from tan to green. She also wore a wristband that ranged from black to dark blue on her left wrist and shinobi sandals that have ranged from black to lavender.

Next to Kushina is his son Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Naruto who on more than one occasion has been compared with his father in terms of physical appearance; both have bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. He is about 4' 10". His attire consisted of a black face mask, black short sleevee t-shirt, light grey armor vest, a sleeveless royal blue haori with blood red flames, a pair of black fingerless gloves, black style anbu pants, and a pair of black steel toe boots.

Next to Naruto is his daughter Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze and is Naruto's twin sister. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair — a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan — with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She is about 4'10". Her attire consisted of a black short slevee blouse with a gold phoenix in the front, a pair of black fingerless gloves, dark orange style anbu pants, and a pair of black knee high steel toe boots with high heels.

We see Naruto running towards the Hyuga Clancompound for Hinata Hyuga's 10th birthday while Minato, Kushina, and Naruko were walking.

" Naruto don't run to fast or you will get hurt" said Kushina to her son.

" Sorry, mom I'm just excitemened to give Hinata-Chans birthday present" said Naruto while holding said present. Before he can begain to walk a black hole appeared behined him when Minato saw the black hole it begain to suck up everything around it includeing naruto, before Minato can use the Hiraishin no Jutsu to get Naruto he was telling Naruto to get out of the black hole path but Naruto didn't hear his father then the unthinkable happen naruto got sucked into the black hole.

" NO" yelled Kushina.

* * *

**Pai Zhuq Academy- The Courtyard (The Power Rangers ****Dimensions)**

**- The ****Pai Zhuq Academy Courtyard-**

In the courtyard we see some Pai Zhuq students traning or taking a brake, while they were taking a brake or traning a black hole appeared aboved the courtyard then the head sensei by the name of Master Mao saw a boy about 10 years olds fall from the black hole, when the 10 year old boy hits the ground Master Mao went running towards him and saw that the boy was unconscious.

" Master Hippo and Master Eagle please come here" said Head Master Mao.

" Head Master Mao what do you want" asked Master Hippo.

" I want the both of you to take him to the academy's infirmary" Head Master Mao. After he said that both Master Hippo and Master Eagle took Naruto the academy's infirmary.

Three hours later Naruto wakes up on a bed cover with white sheets in a room, once he sits up on the bed he looks around and see three people in the room two who are male while the other is a female.

" Who are you and where am I" asked Naruto.

" Well, young cub my name is Head Master Mao while the other male name is Master Hippo and the female name is Master Eagle and you are in the infirmary of the Pai Zhuq Academy" said Head Master Mao.

" Young cub what is your name and where did you come from" asked Master Eagle.

" Well, Master Eagle my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and I come from the Hidden Leaf Village of The Land of Fire" said Naruto.

" Well, Naruto how would you like to join the Pai Zhuq Academy and while you join me and the other Pai Zhuq masters will find a way to sent you back to your dimension" said Head Master Mao.

" Ok, Naruto go back to sleep you will start traning tomorrow" said Master Hippo.

" Ok see you guys tomorrow" said Naruto. After he said that he went back to sleep.


End file.
